3 Day For Dobe
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: " "Saat kau mengatakan "aku benci padamu" saat itulah aku tau bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku "


3 Day For Dobe ^_^ 3

Fanfiction One Shoot

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Author: Arisuke Fuyuki

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T (aman sob) ^_^

Genre: Romance/Drama (gaje)

Bahasa sesuka author,Typo,OOC,OOT,super gag jelas

"Saat kau mengatakan "aku benci padamu" saat itulah aku tau bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku J"

Happy Reading Minna-san ^_^

"Sasuke... Ayo angkat,kumohon ini penting Suke ayo... sial knapa tidak diangkat telfonku,apa dia sesibuk itu" Gerutu Naruto dari tadi,karena telfonnya sama skali tidak diangkat oleh kekasihnya,siapa lagi kalo bukan Uchiha Sasuke,pria tampan,cool,tinngi,dan digilai bnyak wanita,juga pewaris sah dari Uchiha Corp,mereka sudah berapacaran sejak kelas 1 SMA.

"Sasuke kau dimana sih,kau tidak tau ada masalah besar,ayo Suke angkat" ucap Naruto semakin panik,yup karena dia memang telah dihadang oleh masalah yang besar menurutnya,sejak Ayahnya a.k.a Minato Namikaze dan Ibunya a.k.a Uzumaki Kushina memutuskan untuk menjodohkan putri manis mereka satu-satunya dengan seorang pewaris Sabaku Corp a.k.a Garaa,Naruto jadi seperti orang stres dia bingung dengan keputusan orang tuanya yang bisa dia bilang gila dan sama saja membunuhnya,bgaimana tidak,sudah jelas-jelas Naruto telah berpacaran dengan Sasuke dan masing-masing dari orang tua Naruto maupun Sasuke telah menyetujuinya,dan yg menjadi masalah lagi,Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab Telfon,SMS,E-mail,dari Naruto,dan itu makin membuat Naruto makin gila.

Sudah berulang-ulang Naruto berusaha menolak,namun orang tuanya tetap bersikeras menjodohkan mereka,Mereka bilang "Ini demi kebaikanmu Naru" "kebaikan apa? Tidak ada yg baik pada perjodohan ini,Aku dan Sasuke saling mencintai,dan Ayah juga Ibu tidak bisa memutuskan bgitu saja hubungan kami" jelas Naruto.

"Apa Sasuke benar mencintaimu?" tanya Minato tegas.

"Ayolah.. Ayah,itu pertanyaan konyol tentu Sasuke mencintaiku,jika tidak bgaiman mungkin kami mampu bertahan sejauh ini,jadi kumohon yah,bu jgn lakukan perjodohan ini" Pinta Naruto.

"Jika benar dia cinta padamu tentunya dia akan melamarmu Naru" jelas Minato.

"Dia pasti melamarku yah kau yakin itu," ucap Naruto meyakinkan.

"Baik kami akan beri kesempatan padamu juga Sasuke,jika dalam waktu 3 hari dia belum melamarmu,maka kau harus setuju menikah dengan Garaa" jawab Minato.

"apa 3 hari,tapi.. tapi-" ucapan Naruto terpotong

"3 hari atau tidak sama sekali" potong Minato sambil meninggalkan Naruto dan Kushina di ruang keluarga.

"hah,baiklah yah" ucap Naruto sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Maafkan kami Naru,tapi ini demi kebaikan dan masa depanmu" ucap Kushina sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirang Naruto.

"ya,Bu tidak apa" Naru akan coba bicara pada Sasuke skali lagi."

"Ibu,akan selalu mendukung keputusan Naru" jelas Kushina,menenangkan.

"trima kasih,Bu"

"hm iya Naru" kata Kushina.

SKIP TIME

Hari pertama.

Malam itu menunjukkan pukul 7.30,di sebuah cafe bernuansa Eropa,disinilah Naruto berada,yup dia sedang menunggu Sasuke setelah mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu di cafe terus berjalan namun sosok itu belum muncul juga,akhirnya diraihnya HP berwarna silver itu,sambil memencet mencet layar HP nya sampai muncul kontak dengan nama "Sasuke" lalu dia segera menelphonnya,namun juga tak kunjung dijawab,sampai panggilan ke 4 baru diangkat.

"Hallo 'Suke,kau dimana,aku sudah ada di cafe skarang,jgn bilang bahwa kau lupa" ucap Naruto dengan nada marah dan sdikit kecewa.

"maaf Naru,tapi tadi aku sedang ada rapat,jadi aku sdikit telat,lebih baik kita bicara besok Naru,karena ini sudah malam" jawab Sasuke,yg benar" membuat Naruto kecewa.

"tapi-tapi Sasuke ini penting,kita tak punya banyak waktu 'Suke" tukas Naruto memohon.

"kita bisa bertemu besok Naru,lagi pula aku sudah lelah,sudah dulu ya sampai jumpa,love you" ucap Sasuke sambil memutuskan pembicaraan.

Seketika Naruto diam beku disana,hatinya sangat hancur saat itu,Sasuke tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya,seperti apapun keadaannya Sasuke selalu mengutamakan Naruto dari pada kepentingannya sendiri. "Sasuke... apa yg terjadi padamu?" gumamnya sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh,lalu dia menyambar tas hitamnya dan pergi pulang menggunakan mobil sedannya.

Sampai dirumah,sudah ada kedua orang tuanya yang menunggu,dapat dilihat dari mata mereka ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan pada Naruto.

"tadaima" ucap Naruto singkat.

"okaeri Naru,bgaimana dengan Sasuke?" tanya Minato.

"Hm.. dia setuju Ayah dan Ibu tidak perlu kawatir dan kami masih mempersiapkannya" jawab Naruto berdusta dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"bagus,berarti dia memang serius denganmu Naru,Ayah juga Ibu akan mendukungmu jika dia benar" membuktikan omongannya,karena sebagai orang tuamu kami tidak ingin kalo sampai Sasuke membuatmu kecewa" jelas Minato yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil dari Naruto yang kemudian mengucapkan selamat tidur dan berlalu pergi kekamarnya.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto,yang kemudian beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju kamar untuk tidur.

Dikamar Naruto sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya, "Sasuke apa yg terjadi padamu? apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam hatinya "ya mungkin Sasuke memang sedang sibuk dan lelah,kau harus yakin Naruto,dia mencintaimu" ucapnya terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri,lalu diapun tidur.

Hari kedua.

Pagi itu Naruto bangun dan matanya langsung tertuju pada HP nya,dia ambil dia lihat tidak ada pesan,telphone,atau e-mail dari Sasuke dia sempat heran,biasanya Sasuke selalu membangunkanya dengan ocehannya karena Naruto sering bangun kesiangan,tapi kali ini justru Naruto yg membangunkan Sasuke,karena saat Naruto menelphonenya Sasuke baru saja bangun tidur.

"Ya ampun Sasuke,sejak kapan kau bangun kesiangan?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"hn,entahlah mungkin sejak aku menyiapkan- " kata-kata Sasuke terhenti.

"menyiapkan apa?" tanya Naruto.

"menyiapkan rapat" jawab Sasuke enteng.

"ohhh,lalu bgaimana dengan yg kemarin 'Suke? Kita harus bertemu" pinta Naruto.

"apa sepenting itu?" tanya Sasuke santai.

"pertanyaanmu tidak penting,temui aku jika kau memang mencintaiku!" perintah Naruto dengan nada marah.

"kenapa kau jadi marah? Baik kita bertemu ditaman jam delapan pagi" jelas Sasuke.

"kau tidak menjemputku?" tanya Naruto heran.

"tidak" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"oh baiklah" ucap singkat Naruto seraya memutuskan pembicaraan dengan Sasuke.

Dia membanting HP nya ke kasur dan mejatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. "oh Sasuke kau aneh skali akhir-akhir ini" pikirnya dan melihat jam weker yg sudah meununjukan pukul 6.00 pagi, "aku harus bersiap segera" ucapnya lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Sasuke malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan "kena kau Dobe," ucapnya seraya bergegas untuk bersiap.

Sampai di taman Naruto menggunakan dress orange polos dengan pita dibagian kiri atas dan panjang selutut,skarang sedang dia duduk di kursi taman dekat air mancur,disana dia menggerutu karena Sasuke juga blum datang,lalu Naruto melihat jam tangannya yg sudah menunjukan pukul 8.30, "Suke... kau terlambat,astaga" teriak Naruto heran.

Naruto terus menunggu sampai akhirnya sosok yg dinanti nanti datang,benar sekali Sasuke datang menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah tanpa dosa ataupun penyesalan karena sudah datang langsung duduk disamping Naruto dengan wajah datar khas Uchiha.

"Menunggu lama Naru?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"sangat,kau kmana saja 'Suke?! Hah,kau tau sikapmu aneh blakangan ini,apa kau sudah tidak me-" kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat telunjuk Sasuke berada dimulut Naruto.

"ssttttt,Naru jgn katakan hal bodoh seperti itu,hanya blakangan ini aku memang sibuk Naru,jadi aku dtg terlambat,tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu Naru" jelas Sasuke,yg membuat Naruto merona,dan membuat pkiran negatifnya tentang Sasuke lenyap oleh rasa bahagia karena Sasuke benar masih mencintainya.

"percaya padaku Naru" ucap Sasuke meyakinkan sambil memegang erat tangan Naruto,dan Naruto dengan semangat menggangguk "baik aku percaya padamu Suke" jawabnya dengan senyum tulus manisnya.

"baik apa yg ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto sedikit menarik nafas,tak yakin bisa menjelaskannya pada Sasuke tapi dia akan berusaha.

"huh bgini 'Suke,ayah akan men-" blum selesai menjelaskan tiba-tiba ada sosok perempuan pink yg datang menghamiri mereka dan menyapa mereka,siapa lagi kalo bukan Sakura,yg tak lain tak bukan adalah mantan cinta pertama Sasuke,Naruto tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya bahwa dia masih cemburu.

"Hai Naruto,Hai 'Suke~" dengan centilnya Sakura menyapa mereka,yg membuat Naruto makin panas dan membara namun dia tetap bisa menahan emosinya dan menjawab sapaan Sakura.

"Hai Sakura" sapa Naruto dengan senyum yg dipaksa.

"Hai Sakura" sapa Sasuke,yg membuat Naruto benar" membelalakan matanya dan merasa tak percaya dengan apa yg dia lihat 'hah Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura,dia memeluk Sakura,dia bersikap hangat pada Sakura,tidak mungkin' itu isi hati Naruto,dia hanya menatap horror pada mereka berdua sambil menahan emosi yg meluap luap saat itu.

"Sasuke,Naruto,apa yg kalian lakukan disini? Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanya Sakura sok polos sambil menatap Naruto,sedangkan Naruto malah memalingkan wajahnya yang kmudian dilirik oleh Sasuke,Sasuke kembali melihat Sakura yg ada dihadapannya.

"Tentu tidak Sakura,kau tidak mengganggu kami" jawab Sasuke sambil merangkul Naruto yg cemberut "Ya kan Naru?" tanya Sasuke,Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sasuke.

"Oh bguslah" ucap Sakura kegirangan dan kmudian duduk diantara Sasuke dan Naruto,dan memisahkan jarak diantara mereka,yg lantas membuat Naruto keheranan 'dasar pengganggu' gumamnya dalam hati.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"sampai kapan kita berdiam diri seperti ini? Hm bgaimana jika kita ke mall?" ajak Sakura memecah keheningan.

"tidak,kami tidak bisa maafkan kami karena kami punya urusan yg jauh lebih penting,lagipula kau punya Sai,jadi ajak saja Sai,ok" oceh Naruto tanpa memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk berbicra sambil menarik Sasuke pergi beranjak dari kursi taman,namun Sasuke menolak untuk pergi.

"Naruto,apa yg terjadi padamu? Kau tau kau sudah membuat Sakura kecewa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sasuke,ingat tujuan kita kemari,aku ingin menjelaskan masalah yg penting,sangat penting jadi aku ingin tidak ada pengganggu saat aku menjelaskannya padamu" jelas Naruto semakin geram.

"Jadi kau menganggap Sakura pengganggu,ingat Naru dia teman kita? Lagi pula masalah itu bisa kita bahas nanti kan? Skarang kita jalan" saja,aku tidak ingin kau jadi tua karena marah" seperti ini" ajak Sasuke enteng yg tak merasa bahwa Naruto sudah sangat marah saat ini.

Naruto melepas genggamam tangan Sasuke,dan mulai berkata dengan nada meninggi "Sasuke,aku bilang ini penting ya penting,jika kau tidak mau aku menjelaskan ini semua kau akan menyesal saat mengetahuinya nanti,aku juga tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengetahuinya,karena kupikir kau tidak butuh,dan kurasa kau memang sudah tidak peduli denganku lagi,kau sudah berubah,dan pertanyaanmu tadi aku kembalikan,apa yg terjadi padamu Sasuke? Aku benci padamu Teme! " jelas Naruto lagi sambil menahan tangannya agar tidak menampar Sasuke dan kini dia meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam terpaku disana, "ini yg kuinginkan Naru," ucapnya dengan seringai penuh kemenangan namun sempat merasa Naruto telah berlari menuju mobil,dia masuk kemobil dengan perasaan marah "ya lebih baik aku dijodohkan dengan orang yg tidak aku kenal daripada harus bersama orang yg tidak menganggapku lagi,bahkan dia tidak mengejarku saat aku pergi,perasaanmu sudah hilang Suke" gumamnya dan mulai meluncur pulang menuju rumahnya.

Dirumah dia berusaha menutupi kesedihannya dengan senyum palsunya yg sukses membuat orang tuanya tertipu oleh topengnya,mereka tidak melihat jiwa yg tersakiti dibalik senyumnya,itulah Naruto.

Kini Naruto berada dikamarnya,dia melihat album fotonya bersama Sasuke dia sentuh wajah dingin difoto itu,tak lama kmudian cairan bening itu mulai mengalir dari mata shapire itu "Sasuke.." dia memanggil nama Sasuke disela-sela tangisannya,entah apa yg dia fikirkan saat itu,dia kembali mengingat ingat kejadian ditaman tadi,setelah dia mengevaluasi kini dia merasa bersalah dan menyesal.

"Sasuke.. harusnya aku tidak bicara seperti itu padamu,aku terlalu emosi aku menyesal,aku mencintaimu aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu Suke maafkan aku" ucapnya disela-sela tangis kesedihan yg blum berhenti.

"aku harus minta maaf padamu,ya sebelum terlambat" ucapnya dan menyambar HP segera dia menelphone Sasuke,namun tidak ada jawaban,ini membuatnya semakin geram.

"Ayolah Sasuke,aku tau kau ada disana,aku tau kau marah,kumohon angkat" mohon Naruto,karena dia tak dapat jawaban dia memutuskan untuk mencari Sasuke di rumahnya,tanpa basa basi dia mengambil kunci mobil dan bergegas menuju rumah Sasuke.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sasuke,Naruto terus meruntuki dirinya sendiri,dia sangat merasa bersalah dia menyesalli semua perkataannya,dia tau bahwa dia emosi dan panik tapi seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal yg menurutnya memang berlebihan.

Sampai dikediaman Uchiha,semua terlihat sepi,pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat,dan membuat Naruto semakin gelisah,karena dia penasaran dan tak sabar ingin bertemu Sasuke dia masuk ke halaman rumah Sasuke yg kebetulan gerbangnya masih terbuka,Naruto memencet bel rumah berulang kali dan akhirnya keluarlah seorang maid.

"uh, Nona Naruto,ada apa?" tanya maid itu ramah.

"hmm Sasuke ada?" jawab Naruto.

"Maaf Tuan Muda Sasuke tidak ada,dia baru saja keluar"

"kira-kira dia keluar kmana?" tanya Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Saya juga kurang tau,karena Tuan Muda Sasuke terlihat buru-buru,jadi saya tidak sempat bertanya" jelas maid itu.

Merasa tidak dapat info apapun Naruto segera pamit pulang.

"Sasuke,kau dimana,apa kau semarah itu padaku?" pertanyaan itu terus berputar putar dipikirannya,Naruto terus mencari Sasuke,ke kantor,ketaman,ke cafe,sampai ketempat favorit mereka berdua namun hasilnya nihil Sasuke tetap tidak ketemu,dan semua pencarian gagal Naruto membuatnya semakin resah dan gelisah,akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang.

Tepat pukul 7:30 malam Naruto sampai rumah dengan keadaan sangat lelah bercampur perasaan kecewa sedih dan marah yg membuatnya semakin bingung dengan keadaan kedalam rumah,dia sempat heran karena rumah itu terlihat sepi, 'tidak seperti biasanya' ucapnya dalam hati kemudian dia masuk kekamar dia segera mandi dan bersiap untuk tidur karena besok dia harus segera berangkat tidur dia melihat fotonya bersama Sasuke,terlihat senyum sedih terukir diwajahnya, "apa hubungan ini akan berakhir?" gumamnya sambil memeluk foto itu dan kmudian tertidur.

Hari terakhir atau hari ketiga.

Pukul 6:00,jam weker itu kini berbunyi dan membangunkan Naruto dari mimpi bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi kuliah,dlm waktu singkat dia selesai mandi dan bersiap,dia menggunakan pakaian yg santai namun rapi,dan bisa dilihat Naruto bgitu cantik ddg make up tipisnya,namun lain dg suasana hatinya saat ini.

"sudah,selesai,skarang aku harus benar-benar terlihat sewajarnya aku tidak boleh terlihat sedih" ucapnya sambil bercermin dg menunjukan senyum palsunya.

Akhirnya diapun turun dari lantai dua dan menuju ruang makan,namun saat menuju ruang makan dia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki yg tak asing ditelinganya "suara ini.. jangan-jangan" tanpa ba-bi-bu dia langsung trun ke ruang makan dan betapa terkejutnya setelah dia melihat pemilik suara itu,yg tak lain adalah,

"KAK KYUU!" teriaknya tak percaya sambil membelalakan matanya dan segera memeluk kakak tersayangnya itu.

"hey Naru kau tak perlu sekaget itu" tenang Kyuubi pada Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirang adiknya.

"bgaimana aku tidak kaget,kakak datang tiba-tiba,dan tidak mengabari aku dulu" Naruto-pun melepas pelukannya dan cemberut pada kakaknya.

"oh jadi tdk ada yg memberitahumu ya" ucap Kyuubi sambil menilik kearah Minato dan Kushina.

"hah jadi Ayah dan Ibu sudah tau? Uh knapa tidak memberitahu aku?"

"supaya ini jadi kejutan untukmu Naru,hehe maafkan kami ya" ucap Minato.

"kami juga baru tahu kalo Kyuubi akan datang 2 hari yg lalu" jelas Kushina.

"uh,knapa mendadak sekali?"

"itu karena Ayah memberitahuku bahwa kau akan menikah dengan seorang pengusaha dari Suna" ucap Kyuubi watados.

Naruto seketika membisu setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuubi,dia tak percaya dengan kata-kata kakaknya,dan dengan kecewa Naruto menjelaskan.

"aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun selain Sasuke,kak" jelas Naruto.

"benarkah?" tanya Kyuubi mengejek.

"ya tentu sa-" Kalimat Naruto terpotong oleh ucapan Ayahnya.

"tidak benar" ucap Minato.

Dan merakapun menatap Minato kaget,seakan tak percaya dengan ucpan Minato.

"Ayah!" seru Naruto pada Ayahnya.

"ada apa Naru? Itu kenyataannya Ayah tau kau selalu menyembunyikan kesedihanmu karena Sasuke,dan hari ini hari terakhir dari kesempatan yg Ayah berikan pda kalian,Ayah pkir kalian tidak memanfaatkannya dengan baik jadi Ayah akan tetap melanjutkan pernikahanmu dengan-"

"dengan orang asing maksud Ayah," potong Naruto saat Ayahnya berkata.

"Naru" panggil Kushina sambil mengelus pundak Naruto.

"Ayah pikir aku bahagia dengan Ayah menjodohkan aku? Tidak Ayah aku tidak akan bhagia,dan aku sudah dewasa biarkan aku menentukan jalanku sendiri,ayah tidak berhak mengaturku sekarang" ucap Naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan Ayah,Ibu,dan Kakaknya yg terpaku dengan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Naruto ini demi kebaikanmu" teriak Minato yg menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"maafkan Naru ayah,tapi Naru tidak bisa biarkan Naru menentukan jalan Naru sendiri,itu yg terbaik" dan kmudian Naruto pergi meninggalkan debaman keras pada pintu rumahnya.

"Naruto kau.." ucap Kyuubi yg kmudian mengejar Naruto namun dicegah oleh Kushina.

"biarakan dia sendiri Kyuu,dia sedang emosi" ucap Kushina.

"huh baik aku mengerti"

.

.

.

.

.

"hm selamat pagi" itulah ucapan dari seorang perempuan yg ada dihadapan Naruto saat ini.

"iya,apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"apa sebelumnya sudah buat janji dengan Sasuke-san?"

"hah biasanya aku tak perlu buat janji aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke" jelas Naruto yg dg nada yg mulai meninggi.

"maaf,nona tapi bgitulah perturan di kantor ini,dan ini berlaku bagi siapapun" ucap wanita itu dg nada yg masih sopan,dan merekapun saling beradu mulut yg akhirnya Narutopun menyerah karena merasa ini percuma.

"baiklah jika memang tidak boleh,aku hanya mau bertanya satu hal,apa Sasuke ada dikantor?"

"hm Sasuke-san tidak ada" dg santainya wanita itu menjawab,dan Narutopun sweetdrop mendengar jawaban itu. 'jika memang tidak ada knapa baru bicara,knapa tidak bicara dari tadi,astaga buang" waktu saja' inner Naruto.

"huh ya sudahlah,bilang pada Sasuke,bahwa aku menemuinya" pesan Naruto sebelum meninggalkan kantor itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAU DIMANA TEMEEEEE?!" teriaknya tidak jelas sambil melempar batu-batu kecil dipnggir danau.

"Kau tau tidak sihh aku butuh kau sekrang,tapi knapa kau tidak ada,kemana kau dasar TEMEE kuso,aku benci padamu Sasuke!" teriaknya lagi yg tanpa dia sadari telah mengundang perhatian para pengunjung danau tsb.

Setelah selesai meluapkan emosinya dia merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk pulang, "aku tidak tau akan ada apa lagi dirumah nanti" gerutunya terus.

Dan sampailah dirumah,saat dirumah dia keheranan pada penampilan kedua orang tuanya,niatnya ingin bertanya namun ibunya sudah menjelaskan terlebih dulu.

"Naru kami mau pergi dulu ya" ucap Kushina namun tak dijwab oleh Naruto.

"kami mau pergi menemui Gaara,dia sudah ada di Konoha saat ini,dan dia akan menemuimu besok,jadi persiapkan dirimu ya" jelas Kushina,sdangkan Naruto tercengang atas penjelasan ibunya,tapi Minato lebih memilih diam sambil meninggalkan Naruto yg masih syok.

"kami pergi dulu Naru ^_^ " salam Kushina namun tidak dijawab,

'apa,besok,menemuiku?' gumamnya.

"TIIDAAAKKK!" triaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah lemas dia menuju kamarnya dia tak mampu berkata apapun dia hanya bisa diam,Kyuu yg sdari tadi memperhatikan adiknya seperti orang depresi tak mau bertanya apapun karena takut memperburuk keadaan 'Naru yg malang' inner Kyuubi.

"apa-apaan mereka,aku masih berhubungan dengan Sasuke tapi kenapa mereka seeanaknya menjodohkanku dengan Gaara,apa mereka tidak memikirkan perasaanku? Hah ini gila" omel Naruto terus tanpa henti sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya sekitar pukul 6:30,dia bangun dan mengucek-ucek matanya lalu dilihatnya HP-nya itu,tak ada pemberitahuan dari siapapun,diapun merasa kecewa sangat kecewa,seakan tak ada harapan lagi untuk hubungannya dengan menghela nafas pelan,kmudian turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju lemarinya untuk berganti baju,dia memilih sebuah setelan baby doll berwarna biru dg motif awan,selesai berganti baju diapun duduk ditepian tempat tidur.

"Sasuke,apa benar kau tidak mencintaiku lagi,seperti kata ayah?" gumamnya.

"jika benar,knapa..kenapa Sasuke,knapa kau tidak bilang saja bahwa kau tidak bahagia denganku?" "Jika saja kau katakan dari awal mungkin aku bisa mengerti Suke,kau tau sekarang persaanku hancur,aku mencintaimu,namun kau tidak bahagia denganku,Sasuke,maafkan aku" ocehnya terus sampai akhirnya air mata Naruto mulai membasahi pipinya,dia terus -sela tangisannya tanpa sadar Kakaknya yaitu Kyuubi memperhatikannya dari tadi sambil bertlefon dg seseorang entah siapa.

"hei cepat aku tidak mau ini lebih lama lagi!" ucapnya pada penlefon itu.

'iya-iya,semua beres' balas orang itu.

"baiklah" ucap Kyuubi dan buru-buru masuk kekamar Naruto sambil berkata "semua sudah siap Naru" kmudian melanjutkan belai rambut pirang panjang itu, "Naru kau baik?" basa-basi Kyuubi ditengah-tengah belaian itu.

"menurut kakak?"

'hah aku salah bicara rupanya' Kyuubi merutuki dirinya dalam hati "hei sudahlah dari pada kau mrah-marah bgini lebih baik kau ikut denganku Naru-chan" ucap Kyuubi to the point.

"hah,tidak mau aku sedang malas keluar rumah,baka!" Penolakan Naruto membuat Kyuubi geram dan ingin segera menyeret paksa adik manis-nya itu. "ayolah Naru,stidaknya kau hargai usaha kakakmu ini" rayu Kyuubi yg tidak digubris Naruto. "hah masa kau tega membuatku kecewa,aku sudah berusaha menghiburmu,karena aku tidak mau melihatmu sedih Naru-chan" bujuk Kyuubi yg akhirnya dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto."yosh ayo kita brangkat" Kyuubi pun menarik tangan Naruto.

"ehhh tunggu"

"ada apa lagi?"

"aku blum ganti baju kak"

"ah sudah tidak perlu,inikan bukan acara resmi sudah santai saja" Kyuubi kembali menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya menuju mobil Naruto.

"kita mau kemana? Kenapa bawa mobil kita kan mau ke ichiraku" Kyuubi sweatdrop mendengar Naruto.

"sudahlah Naru-chan kau nurut saja ya,ehm satu lagi pakai penutup mata ini" Kyuubi menyodorkan sebuah penutup mata berwarna hitam. "sebe-" ucapan Naruto terpotong "ayo pakai! Dan cepat brangkat" Naruto-pun memakai penutup mata itu,masuk kemobil dan pergi bersama Kyuubi.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai disuatu tempat yg tidak diketahui oleh Naruto,dengan bantuan Kyuubi yg menggandeng tangannya Naruto kini duduk disebuah tempat duduk,merasa bosan dan penasaran Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Kak Kyuu,sebenarnya kita dimana? Apa aku sudah boleh melepas penutup ini?" tanya Naruto

"Sekarang dengarkan aku,kau boleh membuka penutup mata ini setelah kau mendengar suara yg keras mengerti? Dan setelah itu kau akan tau dimana ini" jelas Kyuubi yg kmudian meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"hah maksudnya apa kak Kyuu,kak kau masih disini? Kakak?" Naruto panik saat itu dia merasa bingung, "sebenarnya apa yg kak Kyuu lakukan sih? Apa aku buka skarang ya? Ah tidak lebih baik aku menunggu suara itu,tapi dimana Kak Kyuu?" gelisah itu yg dirasakannnya saat ini namun kegelisahannya hilang saat dia mendengar suara keras yg bibicarakan Kyuubi,dengan segera dia melepas penutup kepala dan melihat apa yg terjadi,setelah membuka mata kaget yg dia rasakan,dia melihat kembang api yg indah hanya kembang api itu yg bersinar selain itu gelap.

"hah apa ini?" Naruto takjub dengan apa yg dia lihat benar-benar setelah itu semua selesai dan keadaan kembali gelap karena kembang api itu sudah habis,dan secara bersamaan tiba-tiba menyalalah lampu-lampu disekitar tempat itu yg membuat Naruto semakin tampaklah sebuah taman yg indah dengan lampu-lampu yg terang juga air mancur yg berkilau terkena cahaya dari lampu taman itu,secara bersamaan pula tiba-tiba ada musik yg mengalun dengan indahnya,Naruto semakin bingung dengan keadaan clingukan mencari tau suara itu,dan akhirnya menemukan sumber suara itu yg ternyata bersumber dari seorang laki-laki yg sedang berdiri di dekat air mancur dengan membawa sebuah gitar dan dia mulai menyanyikan lagu sambil memainkan gitarnya.

It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Saat mendengarkan lagu yg tertuju pada Naruto,dia semakin penasaran dengan semua yg terjadi,dan tanpa basa-basi lagi dia segera menghampiri laki-laki yg sedang menyanyi wajah tak percaya dia menatap laki-laki yg sedang menyanyikan lagu untuknya adalah "Sasuke"gumamnya.

Well, I know this little chapel  
On the boulevard we can go  
No one will know  
Oh, come on girl

Who cares if we're trashed  
Got a pocket full of cash we can blow  
Shots of patron  
And it's on, girl

Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you

I'll go get a ring  
Let the choir bells sing like  
Ooh, so what ya wanna do?  
Let's just run, girl

If we wake up and you  
Wanna break up, that's cool  
No, I won't blame you  
It was fun, girl

Don't say no, no, no, no, no  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready

'Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Just say I do  
Tell me right now, baby  
Tell me right now, baby, baby

Just say I do  
Tell me right now, baby  
Tell me right now, baby, baby, oh

Sasuke terus melanjutkan lagunya,suaranya yg merdu membuat Naruto semakin mendekat,bukan suaranya tapi makna dari lagu itu yg membuatnya seperti hidup keduanya sudah saling berhadapan,Sasuke berlutut dihadapan Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto,lalu melanjutkan lirik dari lagu itu.

It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you

Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you

(Bruno Mars-Marry You)

Dibagian akhir ini Sasuke mencium tangan Naruto lembut dan membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata mulutnya membisu karena terkejut sekaligus senang,ini mimpi baginya,hanya senyum tulus dari Naruto yg bisa dia tunjukan kepada mencium tangan Naruto,Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di dalam sakunya yg ternyata sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah berbentuk hati,dia buka kotak kecil yg berisi sebuah cincin itu dan dia tujukan kepada Naruto seraya berkata.

"Will You Marry Me?" doooorrrr seakan jantung Naruto mau meledak atas pengungkapan dari Sasuke itu,dan tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto menjawab dengan pasti dan jelas "Yes I Will" mendengar jawaban Naruto segera Sasuke bangkit dan memeluk secara bersamaan muncullah kembang api yg kedua yg ini jauh lebih indah dan lebih besar tak lupa lampu-lampu berwarna merah dengan dikelilingi mawar merah yg bertuliskan I LOVE YOU NARU yg bersinar dibelakang air mancur,serta banyak tepuk tangan yg terdengar ditelinga Naruto yg membuatnya berbalik dan merasa bingung lagi.

"hah kalian semua" ucap Naruto pada orang-orang yg tiba-tiba muncul yg tak lain adalah keluarga dan sahabat-sahabat Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kejutan Naru!" teriak mereka secara bersamaan.

"Jadi ini ulah kalian,jgn-jgn yg kemarin-kemarin itu juga..." ucapan Naruto menggantung kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Sasuke "itu juga rencana kami Naru", "ohh,dasar kalian menyebalkan kalian tau aku stres karena kejadian ini" cerocos Naruto.

"Hehehehehe maafkan kami Naru-chan,ini kami lakukan karena kami sayang padamu,dari awal Ayah tidak pernah meragukan Sasuke kok" jelas Minato watados.

"tapi kau senangkan,disini bnyak lampu kau tidak bisa menyebunyikan rona merahmu itu" Kyuubi ikut menggodanya.

"iya iya terima kasih ya semua karena sudah baik sekali padaku,walaupun menyebalkan tapi aku senang arigatou gozaimasu minna" senyum bahagia itupun mengembang lagi.

"oke semua ayo kita berpesta,bersama!" teriak Kyuubi bersemangat.

Dan kini pandangannya beralih ke Sasuke yg ada dusampingnya. "Teme! Uh dari semua kau yg paling menyebalkan" ucapnya. Sambil memengang pudak Naruto agar menghadap padanya,Sasuke berkata "Maaf Dobe,jujur aku sangat merasa bersalah karena sikapku padamu kemarin-kemarin,tapi sekarang kau tau kan bgaimana hal yg sesungguhnya"

"ya Teme aku mengerti,kau tau aku sangat terluka saat kau lebih memilih pergi dengan Sakura daripada aku,kupikir kau sudah tidak mencintai aku lagi" ucap Naruto seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hah mana mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu Naru,bahagiaku hanya bersamamu,dan kau tau Saat kau mengatakan "aku benci padamu" saat itulah aku tau bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku" ucap Sasuke kemudian memeluk Naruto erat.

"terima kasih Sasuke"

"hn,tidak justru aku yg berterima kasih karena kau sudah membuatku menjadi orang paling beruntung didunia,beruntung karena aku memilikimu" Kemudian dikecupnya puncak kepala Naruto.

Ya kini semua telah jelas Naruto hanya bahagia bersama Sasuke,dan Sasuke juga tak bisa hidup tanpa bginilah akhirnya,setelah ada hujan pasti ada pelangi,itulah yg dialami Naruto sekarang ini.

OWARI ^^

Gomen masih pemula jadi masih amtir,mohon review-nya ya,arigatou


End file.
